


commitment

by daisuga



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, the imprints of our hands will merge, vernon and seungkwan and their relationship as their country language and religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuga/pseuds/daisuga
Summary: "I can't believe he managed to ease you into adopting a cat. You're such a huge dog person.""We have Bookkeu," Seungkwan hums, then adds, "And well, cats are cute.""Of courseyou'll think that. Yourboyfriendis one."Vernon, Seungkwan, and what it means to be committed.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	commitment

**Author's Note:**

> partially proofread; thanks, my soulmate, for fixing this up.
> 
> fun fact: i woke up the other day and the whole first paragraph was in my mind. i had to scramble to my phone and write it all out verbatim before it disappears. verkwan, let me sleep...

**I.**

Seungkwan is holding a packet of 3-in-1 coffee and his tumbler when Vernon walks into the studio recording room.

He's wearing a beanie, a white shirt, and Adidas track pants, like how he always does. There are three other people in the room—Seokmin is lazing around on the couch, Chan is fiddling with his phone, Jihoon is manning the booth—but Vernon makes a beeline for Seungkwan.

He lazily grins at him.

"Hey, Boo," He says, "Oh, you're taking your proteins right now?"

 _It's not proteins_ , Seungkwan wants to say, _It's coffee, Vernonie._ But the words die on his tongue, and he's just looking at how Vernon has that stupid gummy grin, his stupid hazel eyes shining so stupidly bright.

Seungkwan stops and he thinks, _ah, shit._

**II.**

Sometimes Vernon imagines the future.

Maybe his kid telling their kids about their grandpa. Stupid little stories about the by-gone era. He likes to imagine them storytelling about Vernon's life, especially after a long, tiring day.

"So who fell in love first?"

"Your Hansol _harabeoji_ , of course."

"How?"

"Well," his kid would say, "He was in the practice room one day and suddenly there was this pretty boy from Jeju—"

Wait. Seungkwan? What is he doing here in Vernon's imagination of the future—

Vernon stops and he thinks, _ah, shit._

**II.5**

What's something you can't say to Seungkwan?

_I love you._

**III.**

" _And then_ , I guess Serim was bored? He was just sending all these weirdly cute goodnight videos," Seungkwan stops himself, then, "Sorry, I don't even think you know who Serim is—"

"'Course I do, Serim from Cravity, right? The one you bought beef for and the tumbler that's spring themed? Because his birthday is in spring."

Seungkwan stares at him, and Vernon stares back, head tilting in an unspoken question.

"I—um, I didn't know you pay attention to these things," Seungkwan laughs, "You really remember?"

Vernon smiles at him. Seungkwan thinks that he hasn't seen Vernon smile like that anywhere else, to anyone else.

"Of course I do," Vernon says, "I remember everything you say."

**IV.**

**SVT_Seungkwan**

this cat is so cute

i think if it’s this breed of cat i wouldn’t mind adopting it

[img file]

**SVT_Vernon**

cute

but

they're not always like that

**SVT_Seungkwan**

ah...i know

but you don’t have to say it like that ㅠㅠ

**SVT_Vernon**

like what

**SVT_Vernon**

boo?

Vernon gnawed on his bottom lip, rereading the messages he sent. Seungkwan didn't reply to him, but later on, while rehearsing for the stage, he was his normal self.

He didn't understand what Seungkwan meant, not until Seungkwan brought it up in Chan's Caratland segment.

"Ah, Vernon's just being realistic."

"Yeah, he's the realistic type."

Vernon nodded to their sentiments, and Seungkwan laughed, "I get that he's being realistic, but his tone…"

There was a small bit of panic in him, worried that Seungkwan was still bothered over it, but it calmed down once Seungkwan smiled at him sweetly.

"I didn't bottle it up, though," He said, waving his hand like a reassurance.

Vernon smiled back at him. In his phone, the photo of the Maine Coon that Seungkwan sent was saved in his gallery.

**IV.5**

**BSK:** We [ _Vernon and I_ ] do bicker a lot and sometimes we fight but after 10 minutes, we'll be talking again.

**V.**

"I'll pick you up in two hours?"

"Okay. You sure you don't wanna say hello?"

"I would, but I'm already going to be late," Vernon can't stop the pout he directs at Seungkwan. "Tell them I say hi. Send me a selfie? Kiss Bookkeu for me.”

"You are being way too cute right now," Seungkwan laughs, unbuckling his seatbelt. "We still on for New Year's?"

"Oh, yeah. Dad's already excited for it so you can't back out anymore."

"As if," Seungkwan playfully sticks his tongue out, patting his handbag once he makes sure everything is in it. "See you, Hansol."

Vernon hums, smiling as Seungkwan leans over the gear shift to kiss him.

"See you in two hours, babe. Have fun," then he says, "I love you."

The words settle, and everything pauses.

 _This is a needle scratch moment,_ Vernon thinks, gritting his teeth at how Seungkwan freezes up. Why on earth would he say _I love you. He_ doesn't do that. Hansol Vernon Chwe doesn't, not when he doesn't even know what love really is.

He literally wrote a song about not knowing what love is. _Life is a Beach_ was his solo song for a reason.

But Seungkwan gives him a _smile_. A smile, and it says _we'll talk later_. And it also says _thank you_. And it also says _I'm going to cry if I stay in this car for too long_. Vernon knows, because he has perfected the art of wordless communication with Seungkwan in the last nine years of his considerably short life. And Vernon thinks, _oh, that's love_.

He literally wrote a song about knowing love. _With Seungkwan_. Seungkwan wrote _Alright_ with him in mind for a reason.

"I love you, too," Seungkwan grins, then he's gone.

**VI.**

"Ew," Soonyoung says when Seungkwan and Vernon walks into the practice room, "We get it, you fuck. You don't have to wear his hoodie to the practice room."

Seungkwan's face heats up, his ears visibly red. Instinctively, he clutches at the UDG hoodie he stole from Vernon.

"That does _not_ mean—"

"You live on different floors, how on earth is the hoodie going to travel by itself?"

"I’m going to kill you."

Seungkwan lunges at Soonyoung, and Vernon just laughs before walking to Joshua, waving his hand at him. "Happy birthday, Josh."

"Hey, thanks," Joshua grins at him knowingly. "Guess you're _officially_ together now?"

"You could say that."

"Are you happy?"

Joshua watches as Vernon looks over to where Mingyu is trying to hold Seungkwan back from committing murder. His tiny boyfriend is so _mad_ , the tips of his ears red from embarrassment. Vernon can't help the grin on his face, his hand coming up to cover his lips, before looking back to Joshua.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Joshua shakes his head, smiling knowingly at his friend.

"Nothing, it was a stupid question."

**VI. 5**

_It would be nice_ , Seungkwan wrote on Vernon's profile, _if we can be together for a lifetime_.

**VII.**

"You adopted him," Seungkwan gasps, gently taking Leo into his arms. "I can't believe you adopted the cat I sent you!"

Leo curls up into Seungkwan's gentle hold, eyes closing and actually _purring_. Vernon laughs a bit. _Yeah, Leo, I know_.

Seungkwan is looking up at him with so much excitement and energy that words just die on Vernon's tongue immediately. How do you say _I want to always give you what you want_? How do you say _we're his parents now?_ How do you say _I see you in my future all the time?_

" _Oppa_ keeps on talking to Leo when we got him," Sofia starts, a mischievous grin on her face. "He keeps on saying 'you'll love your other dad, he'll sing you to sleep and cuddle you a lot. He'll probably spoil you way more than I could. _'_ "

Apparently, if you can't say it, your sister will. Vernon tries to protest, embarrassed, but Seungkwan laughed so hard—so beautifully, ears and cheeks red—that Vernon just laughs, too. There's an undeniable bubble of happiness constantly filling his chest, and he doesn't know what to do with himself.

"Tell me if you're going to kiss each other so I can look away."

Vernon leans over to kiss Seungkwan without warning anyway, and they both giggle into the kiss when Sofia starts making puking sounds.

**VIII.**

"You're not a cat person."

"Huh?"

Jeonghan points at Seungkwan's phone screen, before repeating, "You're not a cat person. Who's that cat?"

"Oh, Hansol adopted Leo," Sofia's words flash into his mind, and he lets out a flustered laugh. "I guess, it's _we_. We adopted Leo."

"I can't believe he managed to ease you into adopting a cat. You're such a huge dog person."

"We have Bookkeu," Seungkwan hums, then adds, "And well, cats are cute."

" _Of course_ you'll think that. Your _boyfriend_ is one."

"Shut up and build your legos, Jeonghan-hyung."

Silence descends on their floor, Jeonghan dutifully fiddling with his lego bricks and Seungkwan scrolling on his phone. After a minute or two, they suddenly look at each other, and Seungkwan hides his flustered smile behind his phone.

"What?" Jeonghan grins at Seungkwan's antics, "Stop being weird."

"I just realized," Seungkwan laughs out, giddy and flustered, "That we technically have two kids now."

**IX.**

"So where does this lead to?"

"Hm?" Vernon takes off his earphones raising his eyebrows as he apologetically looks at Seokmin. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"You and Kwannie, any plans for the future?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, marriage, family, whatever," Seokmin waves a hand, "Have you put any thought into it?"

"Not really," Vernon smiles, "As long as we're together, it's fine by me."

"Really? What if he goes back to Jeju someday?"

"Then I'll go with him."

"You can do that?"

"What _can't_ I do?"

Seokmin's face looks like he didn't expect this answer, but then it morphs into something that looks a bit amazed. Maybe he's thinking that he should've known this all along. Sometimes, Vernon looks at Seungkwan in a way where it seems like he'll willingly just drop everything for Seungkwan if the vocalist asks.

Maybe that's really the case. Maybe Vernon has always been prepared to devote a huge portion of himself to Seungkwan like this. And maybe it's because Seungkwan devotes himself just as much to Vernon.

"I like to think that we'll grow old together," Vernon starts saying, looking straight at the ceiling. "All of us, but especially me and him. Sometimes I think about walking along the seaside, hand in hand with him, both of us 60 years old or something. And we'll be happy. Because we're together."

"That's your happy ending?"

"Even happy endings have a day after," Vernon shrugs. "So I guess what I want to say is I don't want it to ever end."

**IX.5**

What do you want to be in 10 years?

 **BSK:** I want to be a peaceful old man.

 **HVC:** I want to be a free man.

**X.**

"It would be nice," Seungkwan says, "If we could stay like this forever."

Seungkwan looks at Vernon, smiling slightly at the stray eyelash on his cheek. Vernon, in a rare moment of being deep in thought, is staring at the ceiling of the practice room. They're on water break, sweaty and exhausted, but Seungkwan can't find it in himself to complain. Not when he's laying on the floor next to Vernon, their chests heaving from the choreography, hair matted with sweat.

Even like this, Vernon is beautiful. Seungkwan never understood why Vernon stares at him endlessly, but in this brief, fleeting moment of looking at him— _really_ staring at him, taking in the scar on his left eyebrow and the bright hazels and the pores and the acnes—he gets it, he thinks.

He gets it.

Vernon snaps out of his trance, looking at Seungkwan and giving him a smile.

"I don't see why we couldn't."

**XI.**

It just happens, is the thing.

One day you wake up in his arms, and you realize you fell asleep in his room again. And it doesn't even feel like his room anymore—not when you see your vitamins on his desk and your charger on his chair and your clothes in his closet. Chan knocks on _your_ door, barely opening it and peeking in.

 _Your_ —you and him. Fascinating, you think, when two people are intertwined so much that a singular noun is used as a collective. _Your_.

"Breakfast," he says quietly, when Seungkwan gestures at him with a _shh_.

 _Thanks_ , Seungkwan signs back at him. Chan closes the door and Seungkwan sits up, rubbing his eyes and looking down at Vernon, whose arm is now slung over his lap. He looks so peaceful.

When he was a kid, Seungkwan thought that happy endings in real life are like how they are in the movies. That there would be grandeur and drama and a huge declaration of love. Maybe a flash mob if he's especially lucky.

But none of that ever happened with Vernon. With him, Seungkwan's confessions and experiences are tinged with clumsiness and silly grins. Shy and quiet whispers of _I love you_ while they're huddled at the back of the recording booth.

The reassurance of knowing that this person will choose you over and over again. That this person will always reach for you first. That in a room full of crowded people, his eyes will constantly look for you, neck straining just to make sure he knows you're not left behind.

Home isn't a person, home is a feeling. And Vernon makes him feel that every day. It's nothing like the movies; Seungkwan sitting on the bed and humming quietly, fingers combing Vernon's hair gently, a tiny pocket of peace in the chaos of their lives. It's quiet, and peaceful, and it's not those huge and celebratory happy endings in rom coms where they realize they want to spend their whole lives together. It happens like this:

Vernon wakes up, eyes blinking in a daze, squinting up at Seungkwan and smiling like a satiated cat.

"Boo," He says, voice raspy and laden with sleep, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Seungkwan whispers back, quiet and fragile. "I love you."

And Vernon hides his face in Seungkwan's lap, but the red on the tips of his ears are enough. And he'll quietly say _I love you too_. And he'll look up at Seungkwan again and be the softest Seungkwan has ever seen him be. And a small kiss on the back of his hand reminds him that he'll be the only one to see this, ever. And it's the small feeling of knowing that _this_ will be your whole life, your every day.

And it's more than enough. It's always going to be more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/oresthia)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/oresthia)   
>  [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/oresthia)


End file.
